Don't Forget Your Saiyan Pride! Vegeta vs. the 6th Universe's Saiyan
"Don't Forget Your Saiyan Pride! Vegeta vs the Saiyan of Universe 6" (サイヤ人の誇りを忘れるな！ベジータＶＳ第６宇宙のサイヤ人, Saiya-jin no Hokori o Wasureru na! Bejīta Tai Dai-Roku Uchū no Saiya-jin) is the thirty-seventh episode of Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is April 3, 2016. Summary Whis and Vados are repairing the ring, which was partially destroyed from Vegeta's match with Auta Magetta. While Bulma is wiping the sweat from Vegeta's face, Trunks tells him to defeat the remaining opponents, and Vegeta says he plans to do that. Bulma tells him not to force himself too much, as Goku will be fighting after him. The audience of Universe 7 are enjoying watermelon brought by Chi-Chi. Champa yells out that they are being noisy, and Beerus engages in an argument with him. Whis and Vados interrupt them, revealing they have completely repaired the arena and made it a few times bigger. Beerus says that they will be getting rid of the barrier out-of-bounds rule, as the next match is announced. Vegeta and Kyabe make their way to the ring while the Universe 6 Supreme Kai reveals that Saiyans in Universe 6 followed a different evolution, calling them heroes of justice. Kyabe politely introduces himself as Vegeta tells him not to hold back, which Kyabe agrees to do. Beerus rings the bell, and the match begins. Kyabe begins to assault Vegeta, who is surprised, but pushes Kyabe back. Then, to Vegeta's surprise, Kyabe charges a Galick Cannon, and Vegeta counters it with his Galick Gun, impressed that he and Kyabe are evenly matched. Vegeta then tells him to get serious and transform into a Super Saiyan. Kyabe says he cannot, and asks Vegeta to teach him how to transform. Vegeta, getting angry, transforms into a Super Saiyan and assaults Kyabe, constantly knocking him in the air. Yamcha wonders if Vegeta is back to his old, evil self, while Beerus wonders if Vegeta knows that killing Kyabe would result in a disqualification. While a weak Kyabe tries to surrender, Vegeta grabs him by the collar and threatens to kill Kyabe if he surrenders. While Vegeta prepares to finish off Kyabe, he threatens to also destroy Kyabe's home world, Planet Sadala, and killing everyone he cares about. Angered, Kyabe breaks free from Vegeta's hold, telling him to keep Planet Sadala out of this. Kyabe then transforms into a Super Saiyan, surprising everyone. Kyabe then attacks Vegeta, overwhelming the Saiyan prince with his blows and pushing him back. While Vegeta tries to fight back, Kyabe knocks him into the air and slams him back into the floor. Kyabe then fires an endless barrage of energy blasts back down to Vegeta, who blocks the attack, smirking. Kyabe then punches Vegeta, who takes the attack on his forehead unharmed. Vegeta tells Kyabe not to forget that feeling. Confused, Kyabe powers down, and Vegeta tells him that becoming a Super Saiyan is only possible through sheer anger. Vegeta tells Kyabe to transform on his own, which he successfully does, realizing that Vegeta deliberately acted cruel to drive him to transform. Beerus calls it stupid that Vegeta was training Kyabe, and Champa mocks him. Suddenly, Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue, which causes Hit to open both eyes for the first time in the entire tournament. He looks over at Goku, who is smirking at him, and closes both eyes again. Kyabe is shocked at the transformation, and Vegeta says he will someday reach this form with enough training. Vegeta suddenly punches Kyabe hard in the gut, telling him not to forget this pain. Kyabe falls unconscious, and Vegeta is declared the winner by knock out. Vegeta pours a vase of water on Kyabe, causing him to wake up. Kyabe thanks him, and Vegeta tells him not to forget the pride of the Saiyans, and to surpass him. Kyabe tells Vegeta that the king of Planet Sadala is strong and proud like him, and Vegeta wants to meet him someday. The next match is announced, as Hit jumps to the arena and confronts Vegeta. Champa and Vados talk about Hit being a legendary assassin and he was promised the Cube if he won. Errors *When Vegeta transforms from Super Saiyan to Super Saiyan Blue, he is seen with blue hair. In the next scene, he is seen as a Super Saiyan again but with Super Saiyan Blue Aura. Battles *Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Kyabe (Base/Super Saiyan) Major Events *It is revealed that the Saiyans of Universe 6 are heroes of justice and they are hired to rid the universe of evil. *Kyabe reveals that he is unable to become a Super Saiyan and asks Vegeta to teach him. **When Vegeta threatens to destroy his home world, Kyabe attains the Super Saiyan transformation. *Vegeta debuts the Super Saiyan Blue transformation in the tournament, causing Hit to (for the first time in the tournament) open both of his eyes. *Vegeta defeats Kyabe by knocking him out, winning the sixth match. Gallery VegetaVsCabba.png Vegeta-Somersault.png VegetaVsCabba-GalickGun.png VegetaAboutToShowCabbaSS.png SSVegetaPoweringUp.png Vegeta threatens to destroy Planet Salad.png Cabba-DBS36.png Cabba-AwakensSS.png Serious-Cabba.png PG2l9m6.png CabbaVsVegeta.png SSCabba-Punch.png CabbaAttacksVegeta.png SSVegetaSmiles.png Vegeta-Stops-Cabba-KiBlasts.png VegetaStopsKiBlasts.png VegetaStopsKiBlasts2.png C2i9g35.png SSGodVegeta.png Cabba-BurningFire.png Cabba-Water.png VegetaAwokeCabba.png VegetaKneelBeforeCabba.png CabbaVegeta-End.png VegetaVsHit.png|Vegeta and Hit face off ca:Episodi 37 (BDS) fr:Dragon Ball Super épisode 037 pt-br:Não esqueça seu orgulho Saiyajin! Vegeta contra o Saiyajin do Sexto Universo es:Episodio 37 (Dragon Ball Super) Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe 6 Saga